


Side Effets

by Chwe_not_chew



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, All 4 couples are importants, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy sometimes, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Morning Sickness, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwe_not_chew/pseuds/Chwe_not_chew
Summary: In a world where a kiss can bond two souls together till death, eight people try to find their soulmates.AkaJisung loving Hyunjin, Seungmin being a sweetheart, Jeongin having a big fat crush and Chan being the best.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffysung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysung/gifts).



> "Au where permanent bonds are created after you kiss someone whether you intended to or not."
> 
> Hope you like it !

Kissing was a big deal in this world where only two pairs of lips touching could link two souls together.

  
  
Jisung was aware of it and lived with the fantasy of kissing his long term boyfriend someday. 

His boyfriend, Hwang Hyunjin was everything he could dream of, they had gone to college together. Hyunjin was a hyper dance major, outgoing and cheerful learning about his passion while Jisung was introverted and shy around strangers, his only friend being an as shy boy named Lee Felix.

Their love story was a cliché thingy but Jisung liked to tell it to everyone willing to listen.

Jisung was a music production major, full of hope to become a famous producer one day. He spent half his time in his dorm room inside the campus working on his synthesizer and drum pad trying to figure out melodies.

Hyunjin was the perfect opposite of Jisung, having a big circle of friends , being popular on the campus for his dancing, always out. Hyunjin liked having numerous friends to always have somewhere to be not liking to stay in his dorm.

They met in the hallway, Jisung being the clumsy man he is, spilled his americano all over Hyunjin’s brand new shoes. Jisung cursed himself for being this careless and excused himself right away.   
  
Hyunjin had found him cute and said he could only forgive Jisung if he went on a date with him. 

Felix had forced Jisung to break out of his shell and accept, believe him Jisung still had to thank his best friend for helping him make his decision. 

Jisung and Hyunjin had been a thing since then, a pair, with personalities so different yet so similar. Jisung became as hyper as Hyunjin once he became comfortable enough, it wasn’t so hard around Hyunjin.

They became boyfriend on a cold new year’s eve, in their second college year. Hyunjin had gone all out, a romantic candle lit dinner on his small balcony.    
  


Jisung had liked every second of it, cried when Hyunjin kissed his forehead asking him to be his boyfriend when the clock struck midnight.

Now it had been four years and five months, in the middle of Spring since that fateful night and Hyunjin had never made a move to kiss his lips to finally make them one.    
  
Jisung was now an assistant producer under a prestigious label while Hyunjin was a dance teacher in a private school. They had landed their dream job, put out a loan and bought an apartment in a good neighborhood.

The only thing missing was a stupid kiss.

Jisung shouldn’t be obess with such a matter, they lived under the same roof, ate at the same table and slept in the same bed but weren’t linked, they didn’t have a bond.   
  


Jisung’s lips were still untouched and would stay that way if Hyunjin didn’t kiss him.

He only wanted to be soulmate with him, couldn’t imagine falling in love with someone else.

His only weapon was patience, a lot of it and maybe some hope too.   
  
  


-

  
  


Felix, his long time friend from high school didn’t have the same problem.   
  
He was a free butterfly, flying from relationship to relationship searching his perfect match to land a perfect kiss.    
  
Jisung admired him for his carelessness and undying optimism to find his soulmate that way, it wasn’t unusual in their community to experience ant try out before settling down but Felix had done it so many times.   
  
Falling in love with a stranger and burning his wings, hurting on his own.   
  
Jisung helped him as much as he could, being a shoulder to cry on and cursing on whoever needed it.

Felix and Jisung had met during an exchange program, Felix came to Korea in the ninth grade and lived in Jisung home for one month, the one day older being his pen pal before Felix came a second time for high school this time and settled here with Jisung and his parents’ help.   
  
He had another friend called Kim Seungmin.

Kim Seungmin was his longest friendship after Jisung, he wasn’t that much younger, only a week but was so mature.   
  
Felix was a dance major along with Hyunjin in college, he wanted to train as a professional dancer while Seungmin was an art major specializing in photography. 

Felix was aware his dating habits triggered Seungmin somehow, it wasn’t explicit but he could still see it when he told him he had a new crush or a date. Felix wanted to ask him about it but he was afraid.   
  
Felix was afraid of Seungmin being disgusted with him.

The younger’s love life was a total mystery, no crush, no dating, no boyfriend. Seungmin had never put himself under one of these labels. He lived quietly in his own flat, content with being a runaway photographer and sometimes going out with his friends.

Sometimes Felix envied him, wanting to have his ability to not care about the Soulmate thing.

What Felix didn’t know was Seungmin did had feelings, strong ones but more importantly, unrequited ones for a sweet freckled Australian.

Seungmin was in love with Felix, watching him going around having boyfriends and dates every now and then was pure torture.   
  
He tried not to show it but he didn’t know if it still worked.

One of his fellow friends called Chan had told him to move on and find someone else to be his soulmate.   
  
But Seungmin couldn’t give up, he wanted to try even if it meant burning his wings this time.

  
  


-

Bang Chan was like Seungmin somehow, desperately in love with a man but unlike him, they had been dating for a while now, almost five years.    
  
Chan was twenty-seven and happily engaged to Lee Minho, a preschool teacher. Chan himself was working as a music teacher in high school. They made quite a pair together. They loved each other dearly.    
  
Chan was sure Minho was his soulmate but the truth was he wasn’t.   
  
They had met six years ago when Chan was 21 and Minho 20, Minho was dating someone else at the time, he was happy and in love with another man but Chan was still his friend. 

Minho and Chan shared history class at the time and became closer thanks to a project they were paired on. 

Chan didn’t see Minho more than a friend at first, he was his classmate, his friend but everything came to light when Minho’s heart got broken by his ex. Minho had gone through hell because he really believed it was his soulmate all along.   
  
He had offered his first kiss to him, linking them both to each other.

A soulmate bond is a permanent link between two individuals, you can feel many emotions through it, anger, sadness, happiness, love, your partner can instantly know how you feel. Being far from your soulmate was a problem, it could cause sickness, headache and sometimes intense pain.

So when Minho’s ex broke it off with him after linking both of them together, it broke something inside him.

Chan had succeeded to repair most of his heart during the years they had been together, had been here for him everytime, had refused to let go when Minho had tried to break it off, to free him, to help him find someone better who wasn’t broken.   
  
They had gone through it all but sadly Chan knew something within Minho was still broken.

Minho had gotten better at hiding, when he was in pain since his soulmate was at the other side of Korea in Busan.

The only way to stop a soulmate bond was to take a heavy medical treatment with possible major side effects or your soulmate dying.

Chan had tried so many times to kiss him, to make love to him to erase the stupid bond but it never worked and he hated it, Minho wasn’t his and he couldn’t be Minho’s.

A small part of Chan wanted Minho’s ex to die so he could finally call him Soulmate. 

He had never thought someday his wish would be granted.

  
  


-

Yang Jeongin was Lee Minho’s assistant teacher, they took care of a bunch of toddlers together from Monday to Friday.

He was younger by three years, fresh out of college with a nursery degree under his belt. Jeongin was a total sweetheart, the perfect soulmate. Minho admired him, Jeongin was so innocent and pure.

Minho felt tainted every time he looked at him, wondering where his blissful innocence had gone. 

Jeongin hadn’t dated anyone during his whole life, he didn’t feel the urge to link his soul to someone, to depend on someone.

He had eyes for one person only, Seo Changbin.   
  
Seo Changbin was his hyung, two years separated them but they felt like ten. Changbin treated him like some kid, he didn’t see Jeongin as a man but his little brother and that was such a shame.    
  
Jeongin liked his hyung, he was as good on the outside as on the inside. Changbin was another level physically, he worked out so much and towered Jeongin even if the younger was one head taller.

Jeongin dreamed of those arms from time to time.

He wasn’t as innocent as Minho though, he lusted over Changbin. He wanted him to stop seeing him as a little brother. Jeongin was more than that.

Changbin had shown zero interest in Soulmate over the years focusing fully on his music career and of course Jeongin. The younger was his responsibility since their first encounter.   
  
Changbin had met Jeongin on a starry night, in the park close to the Han river. Jeongin was crying over being homesick on a bench, the Busan boy missed his family so much he had started to regret his decision to move to Seoul.   
  
Changbin had been his knight, offering him a chocolate milk carton he had just bought at the convenience store and a tissue he kept in his pocket.

A long time had passed and now Jeongin was determined, his first kiss and soulmate was going to be Seo Changbin.   
  
And lucky for him destiny was on his side.

  
  


-

Hwang Hyunjin wasn’t here when Jisung got back from work, once again. It had been the third time this week and it was already Friday.

He really wanted to know why the older had been so distant lately, they filled the perfect love. At least, it was like that in Jisung’s head.

Jisung was in the dark and didn't like it much but he could wait for Hyunjin and be as supportive as he could be for mean time.

He took his time to make dinner, fried rice and chicken, set the table with care hoping Hyunjin would at least be here for dinner before going back to the couch to turn on Netflix to forget his loneliness.

Jisung had to eat alone that night, Hyunjin's absence cutting his hunger down partially. He sent a "where are U ? You missed dinner." before going to bed and didn't get any answer.

The next morning, Jisung woke up to a cold bet and sheets not messy enough, it didn't take much time to understand Hyunjin didn't sleep next to him.

It's the first time ever and it worried Jisung very much.

He took his phone on the bedside table and quickly dialed the number of one of Hyunjin's coworkers named Shin Ryujin without even looking at the clock.

"Hello ?" Someone answered and Jisung froze immediately.

"Hyunjin?" He said unsure, not believing his ears.

His boyfriend had answered someone else's phone after sleeping away from home. It couldn't mean what Jisung through.

"Babe ?" Hyunjin's voice made him choke on a sob.

"I can't do this." Jisung said warily. 

"Jisung ?" Hyunjin seemed more awake now. "Jisung wait-"

The other had hung up on him, pushing his phone far away from him at the other side of the bed, sobbing quietly in his hands. 

His phone rang three times but he didn't answer stuck on what just happened.

He decided after calming himself down to text Felix and ask him when they could meet up. 

Felix's answer was a bright "Party tonight at Seungmin's house feel free to come 🙃" 

Jisung took a deep breath and turned off his phone, he was doing to go this fucking party and enjoy himself.

  
  


-

  
  


Minho felt like he was too old to party now.   
  
One of Chan’s friends named Seungmin had throwed it to celebrate his first cover for a popular fashion magazine and Minho didn’t want to go at all but couldn’t deceive Chan.

These days he felt much more pain through his Soulbond, sometimes it got serious and made him collapse. When he was at work it was the worst, his headache got so bad he had to endure them.

He smiled through the pain, acting like everything was good when he wasn’t.   
  
Chan didn’t know anything, Minho didn’t want him to for his own sake.   
  


He already hated himself for his stupid decision to kiss someone else when Chan was right here, he hated the fact he had given up the chance to be Chan’s Soulmate.

His own was far away from him probably suffering from all the pain Minho got through the bond. Minho wanted to ask him, to text him to know if he was fine so he could go back to normal but he had forgotten his number.   
  
His phone number was long forgotten on his old phone.

So Minho did his best to bear it, hiding himself in their bathroom or bedroom, going to sleep early and avoiding Chan’s questions.

Even if he didn’t want to go tonight he still had to dress up, a white shirt with a pair of grey dressed pants. He wanted to keep things simple and Chan was dressed in a similar outfit with beige pants and a black shirt;

The house Seungmin had rented wasn’t that parked, he has a very strict guest list with only twenty people around.   
  
Minho was kind of glad, he could just sit on the nearest couch and drink his worries away but fate had another plan.

Jeongin was invited too tonight, something about his hyung knowing Seungmin from one of their common friends named Jisung.

The younger had dragged him on the dancefloor after giving a friendly hug to Chan and the promise to drink with him later. Minho had the time to fletch a drink before being dragged against his will.

Dancing was his thing, he was a preschool teacher but it didn’t mean he couldn’t manage himself on the dancefloor.

It was starting to be fun when alcohol had finally gotten in his system, Jeongin and him were still dancing together. The younger wasn’t as gone as him but still felt the buzz of the two beers he had drank.

Everything was fine until he suddenly felt sick, a nauseous feeling deep in his stomach.

“Innie I-” He gasped clutching the younger’s turtleneck between his fingers who seemed to get the message.

Jeongin dragged Minho outside not knowing where the bathroom was. The older man puked his guts on the perfect green lawn. He was feeling awful, his head was aching and his heart was tight in his chest.   
  
“Are you okay hyung ?” Jeongin asked, sitting him on a plastic chair. “Should I tell Chan hyung ?”

“No Innie.” Minho refused. “Just go get me some water please.”

Jeongin nodded, going back in the house and coming back with a fresh bottle of water. They spent twenty minutes watching the starry night. Minho felt better but not enough to go back to the party so he ordered Jeongin to go have fun on his behalf. 

Sitting alone looking up at the sky, Minho really wondered what the fuck was wrong with him.

  
  


-

  
  


Jeongin really went back to the party after letting Minho alone, he kind of felt bad but if the older wanted space, he could give it to him.

The man needed to find Changbin anyway, he had come here with him but it’s already been a while. 

He went back to the kitchen to take another beer when he finally found him, Changbin was not too far away from the dance floor, talking to a blonde haired and they seemed close, too close for Jeongin’s liking.

He decided to make his way to them. “Binnie hyung I was looking for you.” He smiled, putting his hand on the small of his back. “Hi I’m Jeongin.” He introduced himself to the stranger.

“Hi I’m Jisung.” The blonde said back with a pretty gummy smile. “I’m in music too, I work with Changbin hyung sometimes.”

Jeongin nodded, taking a sip of his beer. “How come I never heard from you ?” He asked a little coldly.   
  


“I-”

“Never mind, I need another drink.” Jeongin cut off, crushing his can in his hand for more effect. Jeongin didn’t say another word and went to the kitchen cursing himself.   
  
Changbin excused himself and followed him, clearly pissed. “What the fuck Yang Jeongin ?” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be such a bitch.” He said resting against the counter, acknowledging he had reacted badly.

“You shouldn’t be telling that to me but to Jisung.” Changbin frowned, taking his drink away from him.

“Hyung !” Jeongin protested, “I will tell him I promise.”

“I didn’t raise you like this.” Changbin said making Jeongin mood deflate.

“You didn’t raise me.” He said coldly taking his drink in Changbin’s hand and chugging it down.

Changbin’s grin was immediately turned into a frown. “Innie did I say something ?”

Jeongin scoffed. “You didn’t raise me stop saying things like that.”

“Why ?” Changbin couldn’t help but ask.

“I'm sick of it okay.” Jeongin gave as an explanation, he couldn’t tell him he wanted to be seen as a man and no more as his little brother.

“Innie-”

“I need to go back to Jisung.” He simply said, not wanting to take this further.

Changbin’s eyes just followed him, a certain longing into them.

Jeongin found Jisung sitting on a couch, in a corner of the room. He took the available seat next to him and asked him to forgive his behavior earlier. The older easily forgave him, opening himself up a little to chat with him.

One hour later, they were both trashed on the couch, Jisung had took his time explaining what he had been through the twenty-four hours before, getting a friendly pat on the back and a tequila shot.

“Hyunjiniiiiiiie is such an idiot.” Jisung mumbled, laying back against the couch. 

He was starting to close his eyes when he heard the voice he didn’t want to hear. “Jisung ?”

And Hyunjin was indeed here, looking so pretty it clouded Jisung’s mind. “What are you doing here ?” He puffed out.

“I called him.” And yes, Changbin was here too making his way to Jeongin and effortlessly lifting him in his arms.

“I hate you.” Jisung pouted, making himself small on the couch.   
  
Changbin scoffed, helping Jeongin up on his feet. “I’m taking Innie home, see you soon Ji.” and they both were gone, now Jisung was alone with Hyunjin.

“Let’s get you home baby.” Hyunjin cooed making grabby hands.

Jisung only pouted. “I’m still mad at you, I'm going home myself. You can watch from afar.” He stood up determined.

Hyunjin watched him making his way to the door, having difficulty walking straight. 

It was going to be a long night.

  
  


-

Seungmin didn’t think anything when he woke up next to Felix the morning after the party. They were friends, it was totally normal but something was wrong.   
  
He wasn’t wearing anything and couldn’t remember what happened.   
  
He wanted to wake the younger up and actually ask him but he looked so peaceful. Seungmin decided to go downstairs, the house he had rented was in a poor state but it was nothing a good cleaning company couldn’t work with.

He decided to call one while doing his coffee, he was on vacation for one week after all.

Sitting at the kitchen counter, he was looking at some emails when he heard it in his head.

_ Seungmin ? _

Was that Felix’s voice ? And why was it in his head ?

Seungmin’s coffee mug broke down on the hard floor, Felix had become his soulmate, they had kissed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This part is longer than the first so enjoy.

  
  


Minho didn’t feel better the next day, he was kind of glad it was Saturday and the preschool was closed. Chan was in his office grading his students’ tests so Minho didn’t want to bother him.

He took his second pain pill during the last three hours and sat down on the couch trying to calm his nauseous state. His sickness had gotten worse, he was aware he could pass out soon from how dizzy he was.    
  
He didn’t want Chan to see his miserable state, his only option was to get out of their apartment.

Minho got dressed in a light blue sweater and jeans, wrote a small note for Chan not bearing to see him in such a state and went out.

He had no idea where to go, the medicine not strong enough to numb his pain, he decided to go to Jeongin’s. The younger was surely home and Minho didn’t want to be alone.

He had only gone there one time when he had dropped off the younger after work one day and the man had invited to have tea before going home. 

Minho was lucky enough to enter behind one of the tenants of the twenty stories building, he took the elevator to the eighth floor and knocked on the door of the first flat on the right side of the corridor and to his surprise it wasn’t Jeongin behind the door.

“Can I help you ?” A man smaller than him asked, he was wearing a shirt and wow he was built.

Minho frowned a little, Jeongin was dating someone ? “I’m searching for Yang Jeongin, I’m a colleague from work.” He decided to say.

“Jeongin is still sleep-”

“Hyung ?” Someone called out behind the door, pushing it open further. “Minho hyung ?” Jeongin seemed half asleep, his blanket on his shoulders and his hair looking like a nest.

The other man immediately let Minho in. “Come, Changbin hyung is making coffee.”

“But I’m not-”

“No but, go make my coffee;” Jeongin ordered, making the other still topless man scoff and Minho really wondered if being here wasn’t a mistake. “And go put on a shirt for God’s sake.”

“Who is this ?” Minho asked, taking a seat on Jeongin’s couch, the younger following him, draping his blanket closer.   
  


“Seo Changbin, my hyung.” Jeongin introduced with a tight smile hiding something Minho couldn’t decipher. “He is younger than you by one year.”

Minho really wanted to ask more but forced himself not to. “Understood.” He smiled.   
  
“So how come you are here ?” Jeongin questioned playful. “It’s like ten, did you miss me so much”

“You wish.” Minho ruffled the little brat's hair . “I need to get away for awhile.”

Jeongin looked at him with a frown. “From what ? From Channie hyung ?”

“No I just-” Minho couldn’t finish his explanation, he suddenly felt sick, he got up in a hurry and ran to the toilets, throwing up everything in his stomach.

Jeongin was close behind him. “Hyung, fuck are you okay ?” He said worried watching Minho puking his guts.

Minho couldn’t stop his tears, he felt like he was dying. His headache and dizziness made it worst. It finally stopped when his stomach was empty, Jeongin flushed the toilets and him down on the lid, giving him some mouthwash.

“What is going on, Hyung ?” Jeongin asked again, he wasn’t stupid. “You were sick last night too.”

“Innie- '' Minho wanted to tell him how much he had suffered during so long but he couldn’t, the last thing he remembered was getting another wave of dizziness and falling off from into Jeongin’s arms, the younger screaming his name before passing out.

  
  


-

  
  


Seungmin regretted all his life decisions, he really wondered which one had led to this.

This being him and Felix at his dinner table in his flat with two ramen cups in front of them for lunch. The Australian had been weird all morning but Seungmin could understand, they were soulmates.

A pretty strong pair on top of that since they could speak to each other in their head. It was a pretty rare occurrence, only 100% compatible could have this but it didn’t please Seungmin that much.

He had loved Lee Felix for so long, hiding his feelings in the depth of his heart hoping for his love to be returned to him one day.

He wanted their kiss to be mutual, to be sure Felix was okay with it but it wasn’t the case.   
  
They had kissed at his party, a drunk kiss but still a kiss and he was lost now afraid to ask Felix what was happening now. The older one didn't seem one bit happy and it was crushing Seungmin’s heart.

“So what do we do now ?” Felix mumbled playing with his wooden chopsticks.

Seungmin didn’t know how to answer but he still tried. “Are you upset ?”

“Of course I am.” Felix sighed confirming Seungmin’s analysis.

“I’m sorry Felix, I really am.” He said truthfully.

“I kissed you first Seungmin.” Felix commented, not liking the sad look on Seungmin’s face, and he had indeed.   
  
Seungmin’s memories from the party weren’t that clear but kissing Felix was a vivid memory. They had been dancing and all he could see was Lee Felix, his eyes shining in the light, the blush on his cheeks, his freckles, his pink lips...Seungmin was mesmerised he could just stare and gasp softly when Felix made the first move and kissed him.

Seungmin decided he wanted to be honest. “Felix, I can’t blame you. We were drunk and it was in the spur of the moment.”

“But we are linked now, Seungmin, for life.” Felix groaned.

“I know, I know.” Seungmin tried to calm him down. “But it could be worst, we could be strangers but we are not.”

“So ?” 

“So I want to try with you.”

“Try with me ?” Felix repeated confused.

“Did you ever wonder why I didn’t go out with anybody, had no boyfriend or girlfriend ?”

“I did.” Felix confessed. “You watched me going out with people but you never told Jisung

or me anything about your love life.”

“Do you have any idea why ?” Seungmin asked again.

“Not really.” Felix said, totally lost.   
  


“I have feelings for you Felix.” He confessed to the older one. “I didn’t want to waste my time with anyone because you are the one I like-”

“Wait,” Felix cut off. “You like me ? Really ?”

“I do.” Seungmin confirmed. “I like you, I did for so long and I still do right now.”

“But you watched me go out with so much people, fuck Seungmin.” Felix let out with a sob.

He couldn’t stop his tears, Seungmin rushed to side, turning him on his chair to make Felix face him. “Why are you crying bub ?” He asked softly, using the sleeve of his shirt to dry the tears away.

“I hurt you.” Felix mumbled, making Seungmin’s heart weark. 

Seungmin patted his head softly. “You didn’t know, I never said anything.”

“But still.”

“My dream was to wait for my turn, to wait until my love wasn’t one-sided anymore.” Seungmin explained. “I wanted our kiss to be full of love and nothing else, I was foolish, look at us now. But we can still try.”

“How ?” Felix asked, his voice a little rocky.

“Let’s be together, date each other, our bond is only a problem if we think of it as one.”

“Okay.” Felix agreed. “We can try.”

Seungmin smiled, taking Felix in his arms and embracing him softly, it wasn’t his dream but it was close to it.

  
  


-

  
  


The day after the party Jisung had woken up all alone but this time, it was because he had closed the door to their bedroom in Hyunjin’s face last night.

He didn’t regret it one bit, he knew he was acting like a child but he didn’t care. Hyunjin had hurt his feelings and he was going to be petty about it.

He got up after checking his phone and putting on his fluffy white sweater and a pair of basketball shorts. Jisung went to the living room after that hoping to see his boyfriend in a pitiful state on the couch but no.

Hyunjin was in their open kitchen, in front of the stove and turned around when he heard Jisung enter the room. “Hi baby.” He greeted, flipping the eggs in the pant. “Breakfast is almost done.”

Jisung only puffed his cheeks and laid down on the couch, his head was slightly hurting and he was still tired.

He took his phone in his pocket and typed a message for Felix :  _ “When are u free ?”  _ Before lurking around on twitter. 

Hyunjin had finished cooking breakfast, put everything on the table and called Jisung over to eat, the younger didn’t bother to answer.

“Jisungie,” He tried again, “Come eat please.”

Jisung wanted to continue his little stunt but he was hungry and really needed his pain medicine so he went to the bathroom to wash his hands and took some pills from their first aid kit and sat across from Hyunjin.

Hyunjin had put some eggs, bacon, bread and vegetables on his plate. Jisung took the pills with some water and ate, he didn’t say anything.

Jisung swallowed a small piece of bread before asking. “Did you cheat on me ?” making Hyunjin choke on his food.

“Jisung what !” He said between two coughs.

“Did you cheat on me Hwang Hyunjin ?” Jisung asked again, his face totally neutral.

“No I didn’t-”

“Why did you answer Shin Ryujin’s phone then ?” He cut a piece of bacon and picked it up with his fork. “Are you that tired of me ?”

“Baby, I love you what are you saying !” Hyunjin was mad now.

“If you loved me, you would be home on time, you wouldn’ let me wait for you with dinner. I fucking waited for you Hyunjin, I wait everytime when you work late but this time you didn’t even call me or text when you didn’t come back home.” He said in disbelief, standing up and walking away in their bedroom.

Hyunjin was close behind him, his food long forgotten. “Let me explain.” He pleaded, closing the door behind them and resting his back on it.

Jisung sat down on the bed looking at his feet and not saying anything so Hyunjin decided to speak.

“That night I went to have a drink with Ryujin, it’s true but I did it because she was sad, her girlfriend had just broken up with her and didn’t want to let her alone. I was going to have a drink and come back home but I dropped Ryujin back at her place but I was tired and slept on her couch.”

“Do you really love me ?” Jisung asked with a small voice.

“Of course I do baby.” Hyunjin made his way to him and kneeled down in front of him, taking his hand in his.

“So are we ever gonna talk about becoming Soulmates ?” Jisung saw the way Hyunjin froze in his gasp and didn’t need another answer. “You don’t want to.” He concluded and Hyunjin didn’t even try to deny it.

He pushed his boyfriend away, took his keys and left their flat, Hyunjin didn’t love him enough to be his Soulmate.

  
  


-

  
  


Jeongin had immediately called an ambulance, Minho was unconscious but still breathing normally, he called Chan on their way to the hospital to inform him and watched with his own eyes his hyung being carried to the emergency room.

He was livid, totally helpless, his legs felt like they were going to give out on him at any time soon. 

Him and Changbin took a seat in the emergency room waiting for Bang Chan to show up.

“It’s gonna be okay Innie.” Changbin took his hand in his drawing circles on the back of his hand to calm him down.

“I’m scared.” He mumbled softy, hiding his face in Changbin’s neck. 

The older man just patted his head softly. “It’s gonna be fine baby.” and the pet name only warmed Jeongin’s heart.

Chan arrived not long after even more panicked than Jeongin, he sat down next to them and Jeongin told him everything starting from the party.

“I didn’t know.” Chan mumbled, anxiety spiking up. “He was sick and I didn’t know.”

“Hyung-”

“I’m sorry Jeongin, I need to breath outside.” He excused himself, rushing out of the waiting room.

“I’m going with him.” Changbin informed, standing up too. “Call me when we can see him.”

  
  


It took less than one hour for the doctor to call up Chan in his office since he was fiance. Chan sat down in the white chair in front of the desk. “How is Minho ?” Chan asked before going crazy.

“He is fine, on a drip because he is severely dehydrated but fine overall.”

“What happen ?”

“He is suffering from his Soulmate bond, I think he has been suffering for a while but it got more intense not long ago.” The doctor explained.

“Why ?”

“Because of his soulmate, I looked at Minho’s medical record and contacted him in Busan. He is sick, a fatal illness, it’s affecting Lee Minho through the link.”

Chan let out a deep breath not knowing what to say. “How do we help him ? How do we help Minho to get better ?”

“I not going to lie.” Doctor Park smiled sadly. “Until his Soulmate dies, Lee Minho isn’t going to be better Bang Chan-ssi.”

“How long is that ?”

“Two maybe three weeks.” 

“Minho isn’t going to die ?” He asked to be sure.

“No but he needs to stay under medical watch during that time to be sure there are no complications.”

Minho was still sleeping when Jeongin went to see him, Chan had went back to flech his stuff to stay with him tonight so Jeongin was watching over him while Changbin was buying lunch.

He looked so peaceful he was almost jealous but Chan had said Jeongin everything so he knew it wasn’t the case. His hyung didn’t deserve to suffer that way, he was the most caring and supportive person Jeongin knew.

Chan had enough money to afford a simple private room so they were alone. Jeongin sat on the brown armchair and took his phone from his pocket, he had a text from Jisung : “Lets hang out soon.”

Jeongin answered “yes” with too many smiling emojis . He was still embarrassed from how he had acted the night before but the older man seemed nice, he didn’t have many friends so Jeongin could say no.

Changbin entered with a brown paper bag not too long after, he handed Jeongin a triangle bibimbap and they both ate quietly. 

They only left the hospital when Chan came back in the early afternoon.

Back home, Jeongin took a long shower dressing himself comfortably before laying on his couch like a starfish. Changbin also took a shower and dressed in his clothes he let at Jeongin’s on purpose.

“Are you okay ?” He asked, settling down next to, putting the younger’s head on his lap

“Yes, don’t worry.” He sighed, “Minho hyung is just so strong, seeing him in that hospital bed was kind of a shock.”

“It’s going to be fine.” Changbin reasured again and Jeongin hoped he was right.

Jeongin felt complete, with his head on Changbin’s lap and the older’ hand playing with his hair in a comfortable silence that his hyung decided to break. “Are we gonna talk about yesterday ?”

“About what exactly ?”

“You said you were sick of it, of me telling you I raised you.” Changbin reminded him and Jeongin really didn’t want to talk about it.

“I did.” He confirmed.

Changbin stopped playing with his hair. “Why ?”

Jeongin slowly sat up. “I hate it, I’m sick of it, I just don’t want you to see me that way.”

“What way ?” Changbin tried to understand.

“Like you are some parental figure or something.”

“Why ? That’s what I am.”

Jeongin scoffed. “No Changbin, we aren’t blood related and you didn’t raise.”

“So what you don’t want me to be here anymore ? You want to erase me ?” Changbin concluded going in the wrong way.

“No-”

“Then why ?” He asked mad and it broke Jeongin’s heart, Changbin never got mad with him.

“I can’t stand the way you look at me.” Jeongin let out the truth. “I don’t want you to see me as your little but as a man, as a grown up man, a twenty-three years old and most importantly a potential Soulmate.”

“What ?” Changbin had frozen next to him.

“I like you okay !” Jeongin exploded, standing up from the couch. “I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you so please hyung stop it.”

“I can’t do that.” Changbin said, also standing up making his way to the door, stopping mid way when Jeongin latched himself onto his back.

“Don’t do it hyung.” Jeongin pleaded. “Don’t leave me.”

“I don’t see you this way and I will never.” Changbin said final.

“Hyung-” Jeongin whimpered.

“Let me go.”

Jeongin didn’t try to argue, letting go with tears stake on his cheek. Changbin didn’t event look back, letting him crumble on the floor crying his heart out.

He really wanted to die on the spot.

  
  
  


-

  
  


One week after his fight with Hyunjin, Jisung was staying at Seungmin’s flat. 

Hyunjin had tried to call everyday, but he always ghosted him. He couldn’t forget the look on his face when he had told him he wanted them to be Soulmate.

He hadn’t left Seungmin’s guest room the entire time, crying in front of romantic comedies he played on his computer, ordering take and calling in sick at work. Seungmin was getting sick of him but it didn’t matter, his heart was broken.

“Talk to him.” Seungmin had advised but Jisung was suborn, he wasn’t going to.

Halfway through his second movie of the day he received a text from Jeongin asking if he wanted to go drink some coffee with him tomorrow, Jisung said yes pretty easily.

The next morning he dressed himself, brushed his hair and went out to meet Jeongin at a coffee shop downtown. It was Saturday morning so it was a bit busy but the eventually found a table.

“How are you ?” Jeongin had asked him and didn’t really know how to answer the question.

“Still here and you ?”

“Not that well.” He confessed, his argument with Changbin had left some damage.

Jisung was surprised. “Want to talk about it ?”

“Let’s just say, I confessed to Changbin and he took it pretty hard and said he could never see me that way.”

“Oh bub.” Jisung cooed. “My love life is shitty too don’t worry.”

“How ?”

“My boyfriend doesn’t love me enough to see me as a Soulmate.” Jisung explained taking a sip of his tea.

“To our shitty love life then.” Jeongin said, lifting up his iced coffee.

“To our shitty love life.”

They spent a good time together before Jisung went back to Seungmin’s place and was greeted by the disgusting scene of Seungmin and Felix making out. “Come on guys.” He cried out, rushing to the spare bedroom.   
  
He knew they were trying to be a couple and everything but his poor eyes burned.

He put on Netflix to watch another romance movie, he spent his day that way when Seungmin knocked on his door, asking him to dress up since they were going to eat outside.

Jisung didn’t complain and put on a nice outfit before following the two others out.

They went to a fancy japanese restaurant and Jisung really wondered if it wasn’t too much when a waiter brought them to a private room. 

To his surprise Hyunjin was also here, waiting for them at the table. Jisung wanted to turn around and flee but his two idiots best friends were blocking the door so he sat down across Hyunjin and didn’t say anything.

The atmosphere was tense, Felix and Seungmin were still talking trying to keep up the spirit but Jisung was moody and childish as always.

Seungmin and Felix decided they were going to eat dessert outside so they excused themselves and paid their part of the bill.

“So what do you want ?” Jisung asked, he didn’t want to waste his time.

“I want you to forgive me and ask you to come back home.” Hyunjin said truthfully.

Jisung scoffed. “Why ? Are you tired of using your hand or something ?”

“Jisung no.” Hyunjin sighed, he had forgotten how pitiful Jisung was. “I want my boyfriend back.”

“Are you deciding to talk about us being Soulmates or not ?”

“Baby please-”

“Why ? Is it me ? You don’t love me ? You don’t see a future with me ? I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, why isn’t it enough ? Why don’t you feel the same-”

“Jisung,” Hyunjin cut off his rant. “I love too, I never felt something so strong for anyone but I’m scared okay.”

“Scared ?”

“Yes, I never told you this but my parents are loveless soulmates, my mom kissed one of her one night stands by accident and they became Soulmates, that’s how she found my dad. They had a loveless marriage and I was the cherry on top. They both suffered from their bond and watching them destroy each other broke something in me.”

Hyunjin took a deep breath. “I’m scared to end up like them.”

“Thanks for telling me the truth baby, but I’m sure we won’t, because I love you and only you. You are the only one for me Hwang Hyunjin.” Jisung reassured him, standing up and hugging him tightly.

“Come back home please.” The taller mumbled softly in his boyfriend's hair.

“I will.” Jisung promised, melting in his arms. He was happy his boyfriend had finally opened up.

  
  


-

  
  


It was Minho's second week in the hospital, he was given a new set of painkillers everyday to prevent any eventual complications.

The doctor had told him everything, how he was suffering about his Soulmate and how it could only end when he died. 

Minho didn’t really know how to react at first, it wasn’t his fault, it has never been but he still felt ashamed. Chan had taken time off work for him, being with him all day long so he didn’t feel alone.   
  
He was glad the older was here for him, supporting him at every step but he still felt like he was a burden. He wasn’t going to tell Chan that, the older was still mad Minho had not trusted him enough to tell him he wasn’t feeling well.

In a moment like that, Minho took the time to appreciate how much Chan loved him, if he wasn’t sure of it before he could be now. Chan always made sure he was okay, brought him homemade food, and read to him.

Minho just loved him so much and he was glad the older loved him the same

Chan came in at lunch time with Minho’s favourite pizza, he had no food restriction so it was a small victory. 

Minho ate three slices in one go, he felt sick this morning and didn’t eat anything so he was hungry. “Thanks Channie.” He said at the end of his meal. 

“You’re welcome.” Chan smiled, taking his hand in his. “I spoke to the Doctor before coming here.”

“What did he say ?”

“The bond is going to break soon, the Busan hospital called this morning, he is almost dead.” Chan informed.

“So it’s going to be over.” Minho concluded, he felt no sympathy for the jerk who gave up on him.

Chan nodded. “Yes, you could feel it at any moment.”

“Then I will be free and with no Soulmate bond.” Minho said, holding Chan’s close to his chest.

“Yes.” Chan whispered, they had yet to talk about that and Minho didn’t really know if it was the right time.

He still tried. “Chan, we didn’t talk about it yet but I want you to be my Soulmate.”

“I want to be your Soulmate too, I never wanted anything more.” Chan said in one breath.

Minho kissed the back of his hand softly. “Wait for me then, when my stupid bond is broken kiss me like there is no tomorrow Chan.”

“I will make sure to show you how much I love you.” And it was a promise they both looked forward to.

Minho felt it when the bond broke off, it was the most painful thing he had ever went through even with the pills he had taken beforehand.

It didn’t last long, less than three minutes and he was gone, the man he thought was his soulmate. He could finally have a fresh start with the love of his life, Bang Chan.

  
  


-

  
  


Seungmin and Felix lived their drunken kiss better than they could imagine. Felix felt happy with him, totally at ease.

Felix had been afraid at first, he would hurt Seungmin so he had to tip-toe around the younger feelings but he has warmed up quickly. They have been friends for a long time so they knew each other by heart so it was easy when they were together.

Boyfriend Seungmin and Best Friend Seungmin were two differents things, Seungmin had stopped trying to hide his feelings. He was carefree, liked Felix without any restraint. Felix couldn't lie, it warmed his heart.

He has been worried all his life, spending his time dating pointless people when Kim Seungmin was right next to him.

“Hi Lixie.” Seungmin said as he entered his kitchen, embracing his Soulmate from behind.

Felix rested his head on his shoulder, tickling him with his hair. “Hi Minnie.”

“What are you doing ?” Seungmin asked, kissing along his neck.

“Brownies.” Felix had some difficulties thinking with Seungmin’s lips on his skin.

Seungmin chuckled, passing his hand under his oversized t-shirt, caressing the warm skin lovingly “Want me to help ?” 

“You are gonna distract me more than anything.” Felix pouted, craning his neck to kiss his cheek. “Go wait in the living room would you.”

Seungmin slowly let go of him, taking a seat at the kitchen table instead. “I will just stay here then.”

Felix made his brownies quietly, humming under his breath while Seungmin looked at his phone. “Do you have any ideas what Jisung is doing these days ?” Seungmin asked.

It has been three weeks since the party and two since Jisung had made up with Hyunjin. They were surely being gross somewhere. 

“I don’t really know.” 

“I will text him later.” Seungmin said, going back his phone.

A batch of brownies later, Felix and Seungmin were cuddling on the latter bed, a rerun of a Kdrama in the background. 

Felix was resting on Seungmin’s chest, his tiny hand playing with the lace of his sweater. “Are you happy Seungmin ?” Felix asked.

“Of course I am.” Seungmin said half-asleep.

“Good.” Felix purred, burying his face in his neck.

“And you ?” Seungmin asked back.

“I never felt so right.” Felix confessed, opening his heart. “I think I’m starting to like you.”

“Guess what ?” Seungmin said, kissing his hair.

Felix lifted his head up to look at him. “What ?”

“I love you.” He whispered, pecking his Soulmate’s lips lightly.

Felix blushed but didn’t hesitate to dive in for another kiss.  _ I love you _ , he heard again this time in his head, Seungmin was speaking through the bond.

And Felix knew, he didn't need to look any more, his love was right here.

  
  
  


-

  
  


Changbin hadn’t spoken to Jeongin for a whole month, it had been the longest time they had been apart. He still regretted turning his back on the younger like that but it was the best decision at the time.

He had been questioning himself during all that time, did he really saw Jeongin as his brother and nothing more ? 

The concept of Soulmate was something he never really reflected about because his whole world was Jeongin. 

He spent the majority of his time with him so he had no dating or anything. He got hit on sometimes but never flirted back so maybe he was lying to himself.

Maybe he liked Jeongin afterall.

Changbin groaned, banging his head on his desk. Jeongin surely hated him now anyway.

He looked at his watch, it was almost three in the afternoon, meaning Jeongin had almost finished work. Changbin really wanted to see him.

So he took his jacket, his keys and drove from his studio to the preschool.

He packed his car in front of the school and waited until 3:30pm for the younger to finish. When the first children came out, Changbin got out of his car and waited resting against his car.

Jeongin was one of the last to get out but he wasn't alone, he was accompanied by a tall black haired man holding the hand of a child young enough to be one of Jeongin' students. 

They stopped in front of school to talk some more, Changbin didn't like it one bit. That man was touchy, laying his free hand on his arm.

Jeongin had not seen him yet so Changbin walked over to them. Jeongin seemed surprised to see him. He excused himself from the dad and his son and followed him to his car.

"Why are you here ?" Jeongin asked quietly.

Changbin looked over to him, his black hair was shining in the sun. but he didn't look as playful as usual. "Let's talk at my place."

Jeongin didn't add anything so Changbin drove them to his flat. 

Jeongin sat down on the counter of Changbin's kitchen waiting for the older to talk first.

"I'm sorry Jeongin, I'm really really sorry." Changbin started sincerely. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Do you really think this is enough ?" 

Changbin took a deep breath. "I know I fucked up but I hope you can forgive me. I need you to forgive me for the biggest mistake I've ever made.'

"Do you even know how long I spend crying on the floor when you left ?" Jeongin choked out on a sob. "It's been one month Changbin, you left me alone an entire month."

"I know but I needed time to think." Changbin sighed.

"And what ? You had some kind of epiphany ? " Jeongin scoffed.

"I did." Changbin said, surprising him.

He made his way to Jeongin, taking the spot between his legs and cupping his cheeks. "I love you." He whispered.

"What ?" Jeongin couldn't believe it.

"I love you." He said again, pecking Jeongin lips. 

"Hyung." Jeongin gasped. "Did you know what you just did-"

"What ? This ?" He took Jeongin's lips in a deeper kiss dragging his tongue along his bottom lips.

Their lips danced slowly together, Changbin's trailing down Jeongin's waist bringing their bodies closer. 

"Changbin." Jeongin whispered, locking their lips together once again.

They kissed until they were breathless and so much more after.

Later, when they were both cuddling on Changbin's bed. Jeongin couldn't stop smiling.

They were Soulmates.

  
  


-

  
  


One year later, the eight of them were good friends. Hyunjin, Jisung, Seungmin and Felix had met Chan and Minho through Jeongin and Changbin.

And all of them had one thing in common, they had found their perfect match, their Soulmate.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked this monster.
> 
> First of all, in the last SKZ Code episode, the teams were divided like the couples in this story so I think you can call me a witch.
> 
> Second, I watched Stray Kids first Kingdom performance live and it was totally mind blowing, a 100% percent cultural reset.
> 
> And finally, let's be strong with Stray Kids guys, let's be here for Hyunjin.
> 
> See you soon for another plot.


End file.
